powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Mathematics Manipulation
The power to manipulate and alter the laws and foundations of mathematics. Also Called *Mathekinesis *Mathematics Master *Superhuman Mathematics Capability The user can change the study of quantity, structure, space, change, through manipulating the laws and foundation of mathematics. Allowing the user to change the principle of numeracy, for example altering the distance between two destination, break the laws of physics through the alteration of mathematical equations, increasing or decrease the amount or quantity in a substance or in an area, etc. This power can never be detained as it is based on the intellectual level of the user. Applications *Alter the distances between two destinations; via equation: Distance = Speed x Time (e.g.). *Increase or decrease mass; via equation: Mass = Density x Volume (e.g.). *To make a business profitable: **Change liabilites to vaulable assets; via equation: Assts = Owner's Equity - Liabilites. **Change working capital of debtors thorugh current assets and current liabilies; via equation: Working Capital = Current Assets - Current Liabilities. *Shape an area; via equation: Area = Base x Height (e.g.) *Increase or decrease volume in a substance; via equation: Volume = Mass ÷ Density (e.g.) *Alter time through numeric experessions. *Increasing or decrease the amount or quantity in a substance or in an area. *Change logic through mathematical formats. *Change current order through the skills of mathematics. *Decipher computer codes. *Increase or decrease intellectual levels of subject or yourself. *Alter reality through numeric manipulations. *Create mathematically modelled parallel earths. *Users can use parallels as elaborate mathematical models (e.g, test beds to determine favourable outcomes for plans). *Diminish numbers that can be generated and maintained. *Infinite Supply - unlimited quantity of subjects, things, objects, varieties, etc. *Physics Manipulation - allows one to manipulate the laws of physics through mathematical foundations. *Chemistry Manipulation - manipulate chemical equations. *Biology Manipulation - manipulate the workings of biology through mathematical theories. Variations Areas of mathematics *Arithmetic Manipulation *Algebra Manipulation *Geometry Manipulation *Analysis Manipulation Pure Mathematics *'Quantity Manipulation' **Natural numbers **Integers **Rational numbers **Real numbers *'Structure Manipulation' **Combinatorics **Number theory **Group theory **Graph theory **Order theory *'Space Manipulation' **Geometry **Trigonometry **Differential geometry **Topology **Fractal geometry **Measure theory *'Change Manipulation' **Calculus **Vector calculus **Differential equations **Dynamical systems **Chaos theory **Complex analysis Applied Mathematics *'Statistics Manipulation' *'Probability Manipulation' **Die Rolling **Causality Manipulation *'Computational Mathematics Manipulation' **Fluid dynamics **Numerical analysis **Optimization **Cryptography **Game theory **Control theory **Mathematical physics **Mathematical finance **Mathematical economics **Mathematical chemistry **Mathematical biology Other Mathematics *Computer Mathematics *Discrete Mathematics Associations *Enhanced Intelligence *Nigh-Omniscience Limitations *May be limited to certain foundation and its usage. *Must be extremely good with numbers. Known Users *Calculus (Marvel) *Nova (Marvel) *Integer (Marvel) -''living unsloved math problem.'' *Prodigy (Marvel) *Brainiac 5 (DC Comics) *Dkrtzy Rrr (DC Comics) -''is a sentient mathematical formula''. *Red King (DC Comics) *Eruka Frog (Soul Eater) -''via Arithmetic Magic.'' *Medusa Gorgon (Soul Eater) -''via Arithmetic Magic.'' *The Mathemagician (The Phantom Tollbooth) *Cpl. Simone Cole (Clive Barker's Jericho) Gallery Arithmetic_Magic-_Magic_Calculation.jpg|Arithmetic Magic: Magic Calculation is a move of Arithmetic Magic (Soul Eater). Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Infinite Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Spatial Powers Category:Fundamental Forces Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Mental Power Category:Mental Powers Category:Temporal Powers